I'm Just a Kid
by Kyoketsuki
Summary: Ash and Misty... the couple forever loved by all... enjoy


Disclaimer: PaRaDoX doesn't own any characters here.  
  
"I'm Just a Kid"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ash lay on his bed. The air-con was off and the room's temperature burned up.  
  
Concentrating at the ceiling, he put on his earpiece and reluctantly enjoyed the pop music from his Walkman.  
  
Oblivious to the silent atmosphere, Ash adjusted full volume when the music painfully itched his ears. The music echoed in his head as he felt energy filling his body. However, it was different for Ash tonight. The "soothing", loud music had always led him into following the lyrics from verse to verse, he will softly murmur in enjoyment. But a different night this full moon, the 15 year-old haven't fidgeted his lips a move.  
  
His blue-lit eye pupils have reddish sides as though his eyes were frequently disturbed at different periods. Then, lovely, sparkling tears rolled down Ash's eye, which gradually flowed at both eyes alternatively. His sadness led to tears. It was unavoidable. Lastly, he cried his heart out. The slow, steady beads of tears gushed rapidly down ash's face. His screeching cry echoed upon the ceiling.  
  
"Why am I a kid??" they were the only words Ash concluded.  
  
The 15 year-old fiddled his unkempt hair with a high spirit compared to last night. Ash yanked his polo black long-sleeved from his cardboard and shoved his hands into the sleeves. He hastily put on his bluish-gray khakis, which was fastened with a costly leather belt, and he was all ready to leave home, for a sight he wished for, in a sunny morning.  
  
The lightweight's footsteps stilled as he arrived in front of a sports hall. A small grin across his face signified a happier Ash today.  
  
He entered from the front entrance and ventured into the place, which was a pebble's throw away from the path he was standing on.  
  
The atmosphere inside was undoubtedly silent, there were only harsh shouting from teen girls in their 17s. Ash paced up a staircase to acquire a sight of lovelies in a 30-m pool. About fourteen ladies were in there, with their upper bodies visible. One of them was the 17-year-old blonde, or should it be name an orange-dyed-blonde. She is called Waterflower, Misty Waterflower.  
  
A scene of her, hurling the ball into the net, strikes a goal for her water polo team. Her feminine laughter sounded so soothingly that males stunningly divert their eyes at her attractive and 'beautiful' appearance, where 'beautiful' describes each and every of her highlights. Their speechless lips made them look dumbly.  
  
Ash cheered fascinatingly at Misty. and the team.  
  
"Cerulean's team scores again! 10 - 2! *Phipp! * Winner- Cerulean Gym team!" The referee by the side of the pool signaled a full time with his whistle.  
  
Misty was exhilarated and she approached her teammates for a hug as a commencement of a celebration for their day's win. A sudden shout of familiarity caused Misty to spot Ash above her, meters away up the second level of seats. Ash gulped for once when Misty diverted her silver-colored eyes at him. However much, the guts of the 15-year-old still aroused to signal thumbs up at Misty who blushed at the sight. She followed her team out of the pool anxiously.  
  
Ash ambled down the steps and left the building into the streets.  
  
"I came late," Ash mumbled then smiled. "Misty."  
  
Ash kept his hands in his pockets and continued down the path alone where he stood.  
  
"Stay right there, kid!"  
  
Instantly, startled by the familiar words, Ash turned to react.  
  
Misty stood with her arms folded, eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, where do you think you are going?"  
  
Ash smiled, " Breakfast?"  
  
"So late? Ash, did you skip your breakfast again?"  
  
"Well, no. I just. left home early. you know I-"  
  
"Woke up late?" Misty arms still in contact.  
  
Ash fumbled with words once more. eyes rolling, looking somewhere to get his attention away from Misty.  
  
"Hee hee," Misty grabbed hold of Ash's hand and scurried down the path. "Let's have a heavy breakfast!" Somehow or another, her anger just disappeared so instantly.  
  
She winked attractively at Ash who smiled and ran along.  
  
"Misty's hand." Ash glanced at the intimate contact with Misty. Her hand was warmed and smooth and velvety of what Ash would describe. A dream comes true to have Misty accompanying him for the happiest time in his life.  
  
"Whoa!" Ash slipped and crashed into bags of rubbish upon arrival. And minor cuts appeared. "Ouch, Misty, you almost killed me."  
  
"Well I am sorry; was running too fast, " Misty handled me up carefully and proceeded into the restaurant. "Now, just sit still. Waitress, can I have some tissues and a hot cloth please?"  
  
"Thanks." A woman came in a minute after our arrival came and gave Misty the items and Misty held the tissues to clean off the stained blood on Ash's right arm.  
  
Ash watches her vigilant care for him.  
  
"What's with the hot cloth?" Asked Ash as Misty patted the warm cloth on Ash's wounded hand.  
  
"Hee, my mother always does this to me when I cut myself. I asked her why too but she'd just say, "It's all about warmth, your wound is warm, this cloth is warm, my love is warm for you." Ha ha, I didn't figure out the point about love and cuts. they get together in the same topic? However, I always feel really good after a cloth's help, no plaster needed at all and the healing is done. And I simply like it whenever mother tells me about love is warm. thus, she uses this warm cloth on me. And I'll help you like this-" Misty stopped and blinked a few times. speechless. She blushed.  
  
Ash understood Misty's statement as though she was using the cloth for me cause of love. He fumbled for words again.  
  
". I see your mom must have loved you a lot." Ash started in the midst of silence.  
  
Yet, Misty blushed even more, and in the middle of anxiety, she started, " Ash, I guess. I. I would be going off."  
  
She grabbed her bag of water equipments and proceeded to the entrance, " Bye" and the entrance door swung behind Misty.  
  
"Mist-" She left abruptly, leaving Ash in guilt. "I said something wrong again. me and my big mouth."  
  
Ash strolled down the crowded streets near his house but dared not enter home because he wished to apologize to Misty by today. Entering home is a dead end with no second chance. Clenching his fists as though hopes are in them, Ash seeks for Misty and her forgiveness.  
  
Misty carried her down mood with her feet. she'd led down the chance to be with the guy she fancied. Meeting him at the age when she was 12, Ash, who was 2 years younger, was still a childish boy babbling all day. But she never disrespected that; she fancied it instead. At times, Ash's bravery and rashness are unstoppable but they seem the best point he possessed. And sometimes, liking Ash so much caused Misty to gain his attention by provoking him and causing a fight. She felt sorry for her childishness then. However much, all she was upset now about was her flawed feat she had done today.  
  
"Ooh. where are you Ash, I'm so sorry."  
  
The moon lit the world as dark clouds shadowed. He took a short bus ride and arrived his destination. Running briskly towards Misty's house, which is 3 blocks away from the bus stop, Ash's heartbeat accumulated as he has a fear of entering a lady's house.especially one who he fancies. It started drizzling and Ash got slightly wet. A wet hand's knock sounded, and the door opened. There stood Misty's mother instead of his anticipation. In her hand, was Togepi.  
  
"Hi-" Ash started. "May I know is Misty in?"  
  
"Oh, aren't you Ash? I thought you would be around with her. Guess she's not with you then. She hasn't been home for the whole afternoon. I wonder where she went. But she called, and told me she was angry and wanted to go for a drink. Sigh, I hoped not alcohol for her, she'd may not take it."  
  
TogeTogePrriii (translate: Mama angry?) Togepi started.  
  
Ash mind went empty for a second, but he was cleared Misty is angry with him.  
  
"Mrs. Waterflower, can you contact her? It's so late now."  
  
"No, her phone has gone off."  
  
"Oh, do you know where I could find her?"  
  
"I got her call saying she was at the Lovers' Park."  
  
"Thanks, so I'd need to turn left and proceed eh?"  
  
Mrs. Waterflower nodded.  
  
Togepi tugged Ash's wet khakis and asked for it's accompanied to search for Misty. He reluctantly agreed and left for Lovers' Park in a speed like a bat out of hell. Yet, worse comes the worse, it started raining and heavy was it, that the ground became flooded in no time after several minutes of running and Ash was totally soaked. Lucky for Togepi, who is kept under Ash's coat, safe, dry egg.  
  
The park was muddy with wet sand. Ash hated dirt so much that discomfort occurs whenever he sees dirt. However, expecting a daredevil to stop at such a moment is utterly impossible.  
  
"Misty! Are you around here?" Ash started shouting in grief.  
  
Togepriiii (Mama!!) Togepi joined in the shout.  
  
Several minutes of agonizing in seeking out for Misty, Ash and Topegi came upon a shelter, which stood in the center of Lovers' Park. Ash hurried under the shelter for a minute's break before they plan to endure under the rain again. Togepi cried out. Though the cry was silent under the rain, it was piercing. It was anxiety that sounded in its tears.  
  
"Hush, Togepi. I promised I'd find Misty for you, " Ash hugged Togepi close to his chest and leaned against the wall behind his back. He smiled, "I swear upon the heaven and the pride of my achievement being a Pokemon master that I'll find her. She's yours and mine, we own her. I will protect her no matter what. But let's hope I am not too late."  
  
Out of the blue, a shadowy figure appeared sneakily from he's right side. She spoke, "Ash."  
  
Ash spun his head towards 'her'. It was Misty.  
  
"Ash. is that you?" Misty fidgeted her vague figure that Ash saw and moved towards him in quick movements. Misty arms were opened for a hug. And Ash had his arms gently receiving her. Misty's silky hair caressed his face that was wet and slippery.  
  
".Misty I-"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Well. are you-"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
Her tears rolled down and Misty's sobbing echoed in Ash's ear. It wasn't unpleasant, it sounded like a real girl, full of emotion and a type of girl Ash fancies. Ash held Misty tighter and she loved it while gradually stopping her cries.  
  
Finally, with tears dried up but yet both parties' faces were wet, Misty spoke, "Why didn't you ask me why I'm here, Ash?"  
  
"I had no questions, just a wish."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let me hold you, the whole night."  
  
Misty held Ash willingly; she has such a wish too.  
  
"One more thing Mist, have you ever dislike me because I'm 15? You know, I'm living in a kid's life; I hate that and hate leaving you. Your friends are all adults. I'm alone."  
  
"Ash, you should learn to hate hating your life. I fancy Ash and his living. We were both a child and our childish spirit would never die. Its whether you believe you are or you aren't. And the drawback of believing you are. you'll lose all your friends. Come on Ash, you are a man. And I like a man called Ash."  
  
Ash thought for a split second, he pushed himself away from the hug and had his eyes meeting Misty's.  
  
He spoke, "Misty, still, I think I'm a boy. Because I fancy Misty, who is a girl."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, your short height and everything."  
  
Misty fumed again. However, anger was eliminated totally by the passion Ash gave. He pushed his lips towards Misty's for a 'kiss in the rain'. They felt cooling. Because of both the rain and the love they obtained from each other. It the one and only kiss that Togepi failed to watch his mama did as he was sleeping when the couples turned to him.  
  
Ash feet hit the after-rain puddle. He held Misty's hand and strolled out of the Park. Misty's other hand held Togepi and she started,  
  
"I drank just now and came for a shelter."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that, you were angry with me."  
  
"No Ash, I would never be. I was just angry with myself leaving you at the restaurant."  
  
Ash looked at Misty with sign of relief, "You drank alcohol?"  
  
"Hee, I'll never, I drank a small bottle of orange juice. When I was younger. Mum always bought it for me."  
  
"You don't drink any soft drinks."  
  
"Nope, I drink kiddy drinks."  
  
She concluded, "Because I'm a girl."  
  
Misty turned to kiss Ash on the cheek.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
My conclusion: Hope every reader had a good time. not a period of headache.  
  
H a h a, R&R and I'll come up a new story. or a sequel beats me. But I'll do my best! 


End file.
